The Child
| date = 2365 | stardate = 42073.1 | episode = 2x01 | production = 127 | airdate = week of | written = , , and | director = | altimage = containmentmodule.jpg }} "The Child" was the 26th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the premiere episode of the show's second season, first aired on 21 November 1988. The episode was written by , , and , and directed by . Summary Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 42073.1: There has been an outbreak of an unclassified plasma plague in the Rachelis system. We're on an emergency run to collect specimens of the deadly plague and transport them to Science Station Tango Sierra where hopefully an antidote can be produced. ;Captain's log, supplemental : We have finally arrived at 'aucdet IX where we will pick up the specimens of plasma plague for transport to Rachelis. It is only because so many lives are at stake that I'm willing to put this ship and crew at great risk. Meanwhile, Counselor Troi's pregnancy continues to progress at an astonishing rate. ;Captain's log, supplemental : Although it's been nearly 14 hours since we arrived at 'aucdet IX, Hester Dealt has still not completed his inspection of the containment unit. The transfer will not be permitted until he is assured of zero growth during our voyage. Meanwhile, the desperate pleas from the Rachelis system continue. ;Captain's log, supplemental : We are faced with two major problems–Troi's child and the deadly cargo we're about to take on. In the hours since his birth, Troi's baby has continued his rapid growth and now appears physically and mentally to be a child of eight. Still, there is no indication as to who he is or why he is here. ;''Captain's log, supplemental : For reasons as yet unknown one of the deadly specimens of plasma plague has begun to grow. References Characters :Boliska • Wesley Crusher • Daneeka • Data • Hester Dealt • Diana Giddings • Gladstone • Guinan • Geordi La Forge • Martinez • Miles O'Brien • Alfonse Pacelli • Jean-Luc Picard • Katherine Pulaski • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Ian Andrew Troi II • Darien Wallace • Worf • USS Enterprise-D computer • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] and residents ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]]) Rob Bowman • Maurice Hurley • Susan Nuress • Jon Povill • Jaron Summers • Ian Andrew Troi • Lwaxana Troi Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • D'Alison (type-7 shuttlecraft) • ( cruiser) ( cruiser) • NCC-7100 Locations :'aucdet IX ('aucdet star system, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant) • Science Station Tango Sierra (Rachelis star system, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant) Arneb • Earth (Sol, sector 001, Alpha Quadrant) • Epsilon Indi • Oby VI (Oby) • Alvacorn Major • Nova Kron • Denkir IV (Denkir system) • Lorenze Cluster • Morgana Quadrant • Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • transporter room (#3) • ten-forward • cargo bay • corridor • quarters (Troi's) • sickbay • shuttlebay (#3) • ship's school • nursery Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • The Whole Science :anatomy • beaming • Eichner radiation • etiology • lifeform • matter • mutation • orbit • planet • space • standard orbit • star • star system • trimester • universe • weapon Technology and weapons :communicator • biobed • intercom • combadge • tricorder • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter • phaser • containment module • microscope • subspace phase inverter Lifeforms :beaver • dog • fetus • humanoid Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • cyanoacrylate • DNA • gas • oxygen • vaccine Food and drink :Delovian soufflé • Mareuvian tea • nectar Medical conditions :Hutzel infection • Legato infection • plasma plague States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Medical Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • counselor • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2350s-2360s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • medical practitioner • operations manager • flight controller • officer • scientist • second officer • security chief • weapons officer • tactical officer • acting ensign • medical trustee Other references :abortion • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|captain's log, USS Enterprise-D]] ([[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365|2365 captain's log, USS Enterprise-D]] • clothing • government • jumpsuit • language • log entry • nation-state • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • science • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2350s-2366) • technology • title • uniform • slang • litter • The Merchant of Venice • number one • rape • saucer separation Chronology ; 2294–2295 : The research team of Susan Nuress investigates an outbreak of plasma plague on the northern continent of Oby VI. To counter the outbreak, Doctor Nuress and her team developed a mutated strain which grew more rapidly when exposed to Eichner radiation. The research developed by her team was listed in an etiological report and was still viable in 2365. (prior to episode) ; 2364 : Beverly Crusher leaves the Enterprise to become the head of Starfleet Medical. (prior to episode) ;stardate 42073.1, 2365 (2360s chronology, ''Enterprise''-D voyages) : Rendezvous of Enterprise and Repulse. Appendices Related media * ** The Lorenze Cluster, mentioned in "The Arsenal of Freedom", is mentioned again in "The Child". * ** The previous episode was the TNG season 1 finale, and was the last appearance of Beverly Crusher until . "The Neutral Zone" was also the last appearance of Worf in his 2350s command division bridge officer uniform and his 23rd century-style Klingon baldric, until and "All Good Things". The season 1 finale was also the last episode where Geordi La Forge served as flight controller and wore his 2350s command division uniform until and " ". takes place on the interim between "The Neutral Zone" and "The Child", after those changes were made, but before the departure of Beverly Crusher, and before William T. Riker grew his beard. * ** The next episode mentions the trip to Morgana Quadrant that was first referenced in "The Child". * ** Captain references Pulaski's reasons for taking her shuttlecraft voyage seen in "The Child". * ** The TNG season 2 finale featured flashbacks to Ian Troi's death in this episode. * ** The next appearance of the Repulse * * ** The Lorenze Cluster is seen in a graphic. * |Gods of Night}} ** Troi learns her reproductive system was damaged by Eichner radiation. Video releases tng collector vhs.jpg|VHS release with "Where Silence Has Lease". Images thechild hd 081.jpg|Title card. the Child.jpg|Episode image. excelsior port of Galaxy.jpg|''Repulse'' and Enterprise. 'Aucdet IX.jpg|'aucdet IX. ian Andrew Troi II.jpg|Ian. d'Alison.jpg|Shuttle D'Alison. gladstone.jpg|Gladstone. hesterDealt.jpg|Hester Dealt. shuttlebay3.jpg|Shuttlebay #3. containmentmodule.jpg|Containment module. pacellifollowed.jpg|Pacelli and Daneeka followed by entity. sleepingman.jpg|Sleeping crewman. engineerTNGChild.jpg|Engineer. boliska1.jpg|Boliska. plasma plague team.jpg science Station Tango Sierra.jpg|Science Station Tango Sierra. delovian.jpg|Wesley enjoys a Delovian soufflé. Connections Timeline | nextpocket = Strike Zone | prevMB = The Transinium Challenge | nextMB = | voyages1 = Entd | adbefore1 = The Transinium Challenge | adafter1 = }} External links * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG season 2